1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a telephone system for utilizing an apparatus of storing telephone numbers. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a telephone system such that a plurality of telephone units utilize the apparatus for storing telephone numbers, corresponding to a parent appliance for these plural telephone units.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram for representing one example of the conventional telephone system disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 1-120990). In FIG. 1, the identification numbers which are previously allocated to the respective telephone subscribers M1 to Mn of the telephone units 102T1 to 102Tn, a plurality of abbreviated dialing numbers corresponding to these identification numbers, the telephone numbers having an one-to-one corresponding relationship with these plural abbreviated dialing numbers have already been registered into the RAM 117.
When the subscriber M1 who usually makes a telephone call by using the telephone unit 102T1 will make a telephone call by utilizing another telephone unit 102Tn by the abbreviated dialing number, this subscriber M1 executes the below-mentioned operation. That is to say, after the telephone unit 102Tn is off-hooked, this subscriber M1 enters his identification number and the abbreviated dialing number corresponding to the telephone number of the counter party in this telephone communication by using the dialing buttons of this telephone unit 102Tn in accordance with a predetermined sequential operation.
The entered telephone data is sent from the telephone unit 102Tn via the data line 104 and then is received by the data interface circuit 114 of the button type telephone main frame (apparatus) 101. This entered telephone data is supplied via the input/output interface circuit 115 to the CPU 116.
When the CPU 116 decodes this telephone data and may judge that the abbreviated dialing number is commanded, this CPU 116 identifies the entered identification number contained in this telephone data with such an identification number previously stored in the RAM 117. As a result of this identifying operation, if the CPU 116 judges that the entered identification number is coincident with the previously stored identification number, then the CPU 116 seeks the storage area corresponding to this coincident identification number. Then, the CPU 116 seeks such a abbreviated dialing number which is coincident with the entered abbreviated dialing number among a plurality of abbreviated dialing numbers existed in this storage area. Also, the CPU 116 reads out such a telephone number corresponding to the relevant abbreviated dialing number in an one-to-one correspondence from the RAM 117. Thereafter, the CPU 116 sends the telephone number read from the RAM 117 via the input/output interface circuit 115 to the trunk line storage circuit 111.
The trunk line storage circuit 111 converts this telephone number into the dialing signal and then transmits this dialing signal to the trunk line 105.
As previously explained, in the above-described telephone system, the telephone numbers stored in the button type telephone main frame 101 are utilized by the button type telephone units 102T1 to 102Tn which are connected via the speech (voice) line 103 and the data line 104 to this button type telephone main frame 101. As a result, there is such a problem that the telephone numbers stored in the button type telephone main frame 101 could not be utilized even by the subscribers M1 to Mn who are authorized to use this button type telephone main frame 101 when these subscribers M1 to Mn try to telephone-access this button type telephone main frame 101 by employing such telephone units which are not connected via these telephone wire lines 103 and 104 to the button type telephone main frame 101.
On the other hand, in the conventional telephone system, the storage areas A1 to An into which a plurality of telephone numbers and the abbreviated dialing telephone numbers corresponding to these telephone numbers are registered are set with respect to each of the identification numbers of the subscribers M1 to Mn for the button type telephone main frame 101. Accordingly, there is another problem that these storage areas A1 to An could not be commonly shared by the plural subscriber M1 to Mn, for example, certain telephone subscribers M1 and M2 could not utilize such a storage area A3 which has been set to the identification number of another telephone subscriber M3. Also, when a new telephone subscriber "Mm" is additionally registered, a storage area "Am" for this new subscriber "Mm" should be newly set in the conventional telephone system.
Furthermore, a desirable telephone number itself could not be retrieved from the plural telephone numbers stored in the button type telephone main frame 101 in the conventional telephone system. As a consequence, there is another problem that when any telephone subscribers do not memorize the correct telephone number of the counter party, these subscribers could not read this correct telephone number from the button type telephone main frame 101.
Also, another telephone system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent application (JP-A-Showa 58-187057). In this telephone system, a memory area of an abbreviated dialing information memory section is allocated to each telephone. This telephone system solves a problem that when the owner of the telephone uses another telephone, the service for abbreviated dial information which has been registered by the owner cannot be received, even if the other telephone is the telephone which is dealt with for the abbreviated dialing service. That is, because this system has an identification number registration means for every subscriber in the abbreviated dialing information memory section, the registered abbreviated dialing information for the owner can be used from a telephone of another person. More particularly, when the registered abbreviated dialing information for the owner is used from not the telephone of the owner but the telephone of the other person, the telephone number of the owner and an identification number thereof are sent to an switching apparatus. Thus, the abbreviated dial number subsequently sent is handled as the input from the originating user who is unrelated to the originating telephone (the telephone of the other person). In this manner, the abbreviated dialing call is made possible.
However, in the telephone system disclosed Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Showa 58-187057), there is the same problem as in the telephone system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 1-120990), that is, a problem in that the user cannot use the abbrebiated dialing service from the telephone which is not connected to the switching apparatus with a wired line, even if the user has the identification number.
Also, in this telephone system, a memory area is set to each identification number. Therefore, there is a problem in that the memory area can not be shared by a plurality of users (identification number owners).
Further, in this telephone system, since the telephone number cannot be searched, the telephone number cannot be used when the user does not correctly memorize the abbreviated dial number of the person to call.
Further, another telephone system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 3-250836). In this telephone system, a flag to validate or to invalidate each identification number can be provided for an abbreviated dial memory. Thus, each of the identification number corresponding to the telephone numbers which have previously registered on the abbreviated dial memory can be selectively made valid and invalid. Therefore, a specific identification number is selected with priority to make it possible to ring the call sound. Also, it is not necessary to delete an abbreviated dial number from the abbreviated dial memory when an identification number corresponding to the abbreviated dial number is made invalid and to re-register the abbreviated dial number.
However, even in this system, the problems which the telephone system which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Showa 58-187057) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 1-120990) are not yet solved.
Also, another telephone system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 8-181757). In this telephone system, when a magnetic card which abbreviated dial numbers and an identification number are written is inserted in a pay telephone, the identification number and the abbreviated dial numbers are sent from the pay telephone machine to a data base which an abbreviated dial numbers are registered on. The telephone numbers corresponding to the abbreviated dial numbers are sent to the pay telephone into which the magnetic card has been inserted. Therefore, it is possible to call from the pay telephone using an abbreviated dial number. A memo on which telephone numbers are written is unnecessary.
However, even in this system, too, any of the problems of the telephone systems which are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent application (JP-A-Showa 58-187057) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 1-120990) are never solved.